plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Turkey Rider
Hearty |Tribe = Imp Pet Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When destroyed: Gain a Leftovers. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = He insists that, as far as modes of transportation go, turkeys outperform dolphins, walruses, and kangaroos any day.}} Turkey Rider is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. He costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability adds a Leftovers card into the zombie hero's hand when he is destroyed. Turkey Rider was introduced during the 2016 Thanksgiving event, along with Mayflower. As of January 24th, 2017, both of them were also made craftable. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Imp Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When destroyed: Gain a Leftovers. *'Set:' Event Card description He insists that, as far as modes of transportation go, turkeys outperform dolphins, walruses, and kangaroos any day. Strategies With Turkey Rider is a simple 2 /2 zombie, but he can benefit both Beastly and Sneaky classes as these classes could have benefits such as Imp Commander to help draw more cards or Zookeeper to boost all Pets' strength. Due to the fact he is in the Hearty class, he cannot be used with Brain Freeze, so the player should try using these combos with The Smash or Neptuna. Additionally, once Turkey Rider is destroyed, Leftovers will be added to your hand which is a cheap 2-brain trick that grants all zombies +1 /+1 . Leftovers is really useful to help all of your zombies to stay a little bit alive and do extra damage, similar to Monster Mash. Overall, Turkey Rider is a really good card to benefit both these classes and large groups of zombies if the Turkey Rider is destroyed. If you want the earn the Leftovers card quickly, allow the Turkey Rider to be destroyed, by raising their strength to force a reaction or play him against a strong plant. Furthermore, you can use Barrel of Deadbeards or Fireworks Zombies to hurt or destroy the Turkey Rider. When he is destroyed, he will give a great trick, which you should save until you have zombies in most of the lanes. If you want to destroy him quickly, avoid using Mixed-Up Gravedigger when this is on the field as he will protect him from tricks during the plants phase, reset his stats, and mix him up with other zombies. Against Turkey Rider does not do too much harm to the plant hero on his own, so you do not need to worry about destroy him. However, avoid destroying him in early game as the zombie hero can obtain Leftovers, which is useful to boost all zombies. If you need to destroy him because he may end your game or he has a lot of strength, then use any instant kill trick like Squash or Bounce to avoid the zombie hero from earning Leftovers. Be wary that if you are against a hero that is also a Sneaky or Beastly class, Turkey Rider may do harm since Turkey Rider is an Imp pet zombie. Gallery Turkey_RiderStats.png|Statistics TurkeyCard.png|Card (old) Trivia *His description references Dolphin Rider, Walrus Rider and Kangaroo Rider. **Coincidentally, they all have the word "Rider" in their name, are all pet cards, and all but Dolphin Rider are also Imp cards. *He resembles the Dodo Rider Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. **His description is also similar to Dodo Rider Zombie's almanac entry. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Hearty cards Category:Hearty zombies Category:Imps Category:Pet zombies Category:Pet cards